For a Thousand Years
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Kumpulan drabble singkat kehidupan antara dua pasangan adam-hawa sejak usia belum mengenal hitungan hingga di usia dimana rambut putih memenuhi kepala mereka/"KAU MELAMARKU LEVI?"/"Ne Terimakasih Istriku yang semakin gendut,"/"Hei Tua, sedang apa kau?"/ "Kau juga tua Levi ,"/Spesial LeviHan./Warning inside


"Kumpulan drabble singkat kehidupan antara dua pasangan adam-hawa sejak usia belum mengenal hitungan hingga di usia dimana rambut putih memenuhi kepala mereka,"

 **Shingeki No kyojin** bukan milik saya

 **For a Thousand** **Years** milik saya

Rivaille Ackerman x Hanji Zoe

Warning : Karena ini hanya Drabble yaitu penggalan kisah maaf jika ada yang kurang paham alur ceritanya ya hehe. Awas juga typo yang tidak disadari hehe.

Semoga suka

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Child Time**_

"Leviiiiiiiiii,"

Anak gadis berkucir kuda itu berlari kencang menghampiri bocah yang sedang mengamati belalang yang memakan kupu-kupu diatas daun, bocah berusia 5 tahun itu mendecak sebal ia tidak menanggapi panggilan dari teman nya tersebut.

"Neee Levi lihattt aku menemukan ..."Gadis bernama Hanji itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Levi masih ogah-ogahan untuk sekedar melirik ataupun menanggapi Hanji yang masih cengigisan.

"...Taraa Ini cermin ajaib Levi , Alat ini mempunyai sihir dari raja iblis alat ini bisa memperbesar benda,"Hanji mengoceh masih dengan menggenggam alat tersebut. Levi yang berusaha menahan kesalnya berkata dengan dingin.

"Kuso Megane, Ini Lup bodoh !"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Adult**_

Seorang Hange Zoe merupakan orang yang lebih dari sekedar hebat.

Ia cerdas, ia kuat , ia rajin , ia jenius , ia telaten dan...

...Ia cantik.

Teman masa kecilnya itu kini telah bereformasi menjadi seorang Wanita multitalent yang hebat, meski sifat bodoh dan cerobohnya itu masih tetap menempel pada Diri Hanji.

Sama-sama menginjak usia 23 tahun , sama-sama pula mereka sedang berada di permulaan karir yang luar biasa. Levi kini diterima sebagai angggota militer Scout Legion dan diperkiraan sebentar lagi ia akan disahkan menjadi Lance Corporal, padahal usia masih nya sangat muda.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Hanji, di usianya yang belia Wanita maniak Manusia purbakala itu mulai bekerja sebagai Profesor Arkeolog di kotanya, Hanji yang sedari dulu mempunyai hobi meneliti itu kini sedang berusaha menggali lebih dalam tentang nenek moyang umat manusia zaman dulu.

Sekali dalam tiga bulan mereka bertemu untuk sekedar makan siang bersama, menyadari kesibukan masing-masing , keduanya berusaha untuk saling mengerti dan saling memaklumi. Namun beberapa waktu ini keduanya begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, hingga waktu 14 bulan terlewati tanpa adanya Komunikasi dan ketika mereka mempunyai waktu langka yang senggang mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu.

"Holla Levi, kau merindukanku hm?"

Hanji memberikan senyum cengiran lima jari nya pada Levi yang dibalas dengan tatapan dinginya, ya seperti biasa.

"Kau bodoh ha?"

Levi duduk dan mulai memesan makanan berupa black coffe dan Kartoffelsalat. Saat Levi sedang berbincang pada pelayan , Hanji memperhatikan Levi dengan seksama.

Pria itu kini semakin dewasa , kewibawaanya semakin menyeruak keluar, tatapan matanya yang tajam , rambut Ebony nya yang nampak keren, hanya saja tinggi badannya tidak mendukung.

"Levi, bagaimana kau disana? Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Kau jangan terlalu sering minum kopi hitam , sesekali minumlah Jus sayur,"

"Aku sehat dan makan dengan teratur, pekerjaanku tidak sesibuk dirimu yang mungkin saja tidak pernah tidur malam,"

"Hee kau tau ya Levi?"

Dibalik sikap dingin Levi, Hanji tau setidaknya ada sedikit perhatian kecil disana, meskipu hanya sedikit Hanji benar-benar merasa senang. Sedari kecil Hanji dan Levi tidak pernah berpisah jauh, keduanya begitu lengket seperti Mikasa dan eren( Adik kelas mereka saat SMA), baik saat disekolah dasar, sekolah menengah hingga perkuliahan.

Rasanya terlalu awam jika tidak bertemu setahun lebih dan hanya menanyakan kabar, Hanji ingin tau bagaimana kehidupan Levi disana, siapa teman-temanya , siapa saja yang dekat dengannya, galak kah atasanya ? atau mungkinkah Levi dekat dengan seorang wanita disana?

Hati Hanji sedikit ngilu saat membayangkan hal terakhir dipikiranya tadi.

"Heh Mata empat , kau semakin jelek saja,"

"Setelah lama tidak bertemu denganku, kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu Levi?"

"Itu fakta bodoh,"

Merengut sebal, Hanji menggigiti ujung sedotan.

"Ne aku tidak seperti mu yang kini lebih baik dari sebelumnya..."Ada jeda beberapa saat.

"...Dengan kau yang seperti sekarang apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang Levi? Seorang Gadis misalnya?"

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mengingat seorang angggota militer wanita muda bernama Petra Ral.

"Aku memang sedang dekat dengan seorang Gadis,"

Ternyata benar, uhh benar-benar kenyataan pahit.

"Begitu yaa, sudah kuduga kau lebih maju dariku Levi,"Hanji meringis.

Levi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku mantelnya , itu kotak cincin.

"Apa Gadis itu suka dengan ini? Aku tidak tau seberapa besar jarinya,"

Hanji terpana dengan benda yang berada pada kotak itu, sebuah cincin perak yang berkilau dengan permata mungil.

"Ah pasti dia sangat menyukainya, ini jenis batu permata _chalcedony_ , terbukti dari warna kilauan nya yang sangat jernih,"

"Aku tidak bertanya itu ,bodoh . Bisakah kau memakainya? Kurasa jari kalian tidak ada bedanya,"

Hanji kembali meringis ketika Levi memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisnya.

"Ahh Ini indah sekali..."Hanji tersenyum ."...Ia pasti akan mengatakan itu Levi, huh kau sudah dewasa sekarang, sebentar lagi kau akan menempuh hidup baru, kapan kau akan menemui keluarganya?"

Levi menguap malas .

"Tergantung, biasanya keluarga Zoe jarang berada dirumah, mereka sering keluar kota,"

"Heh souka.."Hanji mengangguk.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HEH KAU BILANG APA ? K-KELUARGA ZOE ? MAKSUDMU-"

Levi menutup kedua telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak kacamata bodoh !"

"KAU MELAMARKU LEVI?"

"Menurut kau?"

Hanji memeluk Levi dengan erat hingga levi sesak nafas.

"Aku menyanyangimuuuu Levii, kuterima lamaranmuuu,"

"Lepaskan bodoh!"

"Yayaya aku tau kau mencintaiku !" Hanji semakin mengeratkan pelukanya, levi tersenyum sangatttt tipis disela rintihanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sweet Moment**_

"Levi gaun ini sempit,"di detik-detik dimana Hanji akan mengganti marga menjadi Ackerman, dirinya berkata dengan polosnya pada Pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, Levi memakai Tuxedo yang sewarna dengan gaun berwarna gading milik Hanji, rambut ebony nya disisir rapi , menambah ketampanan seorang Levi Ackerman.

"Dimana-mana gaun pengantin tidak ada yang kebesaran bodoh,"

"Lihat Levi, itu Erwin dengan pasanganya, aku tidak menyangka ia berani menggandeng tangan Rico,"

Hanji menunjuk tamu undangan yang merupakan sahabat dekat keduanya, yang ditunjuk hanya mencengir dari kejauhan.

"Dasar Pedofil, Rico-san itu umurnya cukup jauh dari Erwin, cih selera buruk,"

"Hus Ini acara sakral Levi, jangan berkata sembarangan," Hanji mencubit pipi kanan Levi, si empunya hanya menatap dengan datar.

"Berani sekali lagi menyentuh pipiku, aku tidak mau menggandeng tanganmu,"

"Mooo Levi !"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dream come true (Pregnant)**_

"Hanji !"

"Nhh,"

"Bangunlah Hanji,"

Levi menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi istri nya yang sedang malas-malasan dibalik selimut, padahal levi harus segera berangkat kerja dan akan pulang dua hari lagi, Biasanya Hanji yang menyiapkan segalanya dari bahan-bahan makanan, pakaian serta segala perlengkapan Levi.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Wanita berkacamata yang kelewat heboh itu mempunyai kebiasaan aneh yaitu malas bergerak.

Levi khawatir Hanji kenapa-kenapa, sebetulnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Hanji barang sehari , ia ingin selalu berada disamping Hanji , salahkan tuntutan pekerjaan seorang Patriot Negeri yang banyak menyita waktu nya.

"Aku akan pergi ke luar kota dalam dua hari kedepan, kau bisa jaga diri kan?"

"Kau ada tugas lagi ya Levi? Nee jaga dirimu,"

"Jika Kau merasa tidak enak badan sebaiknya kau pergi kerumah sakit,"

"Hm wakatta,"

Levi menghela nafas, ini akan menjadi merepotkan.

"Baiklah,"

Levi meninggalkan kamar mereka ketika suara dengkuran istrinya terdengar, lagipula dua hari itu tidak terlalu lama.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, sialnya Hanji tidak ada memberi nya kabar sama sekali, lalu apa gunanya benda persegi panjang yang ia gengam saat ini.

"Kuso Megane,"

Levi dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya, hatinya bergemuruh ada khawatir ada kesal ketika diabaikan oleh Hanji. Spekulasi bermunculan dikepalanya, apa jangan-jangan Si Kacamata itu tidur terus-terusan?

Ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, sebodoh dan cerobohnya Hanji, levi yakin si _kuso_ _megane_ tersebut pasti bisa merawat diri.

Tak lama ia sampai didepan rumahnya, ada sebuah mobil sedan yang terpakir dihalaman, Levi tau siapa pemilik mobil itu, tumben sekali ia berkunjung.

Levi memakirkan mobil miliknya digarasi dan berjalan memasuki rumah, sebelum sosok tinggi berambut pirang menghadang dipintu.

"Tch laki-laki payah,"

Levi menunjukan wajah kesalnya(Persis saat di OVA saat Levi dan dua adiknya diberi ruangan tempat tidur yang kotor) ia baru saja selesai bertugas dan sahabat bodohnya satu ini ingin beradu pukulan dengannya kah?

Baru saja Levi ingin mengeluarkan kalimat tanya , Wanita bersurai pendek keluar dari balik pintu, ia menatap kesal pada Levi.

"Kau tidak menyanyangi Istrimu lagi huh? Kau ini benar-benar-"

Rico menyapu setitik air disudut matanya, Erwin lantas memeluknya.

"Heh kalian bodoh atau bagaimana ?aku tidak mengerti,"

"Istrimu sedang mengandung penerusmu bodoh !"Ucap Rico sarkastik, Levi mencerna perkataan Rico dengan seksama.

"Jangan bercanda,"

"Kami tidak bercanda Rivaille, Rico seorang dokter kandungan dia tidak mungkin salah,"

Mendengar hal itu tanpa babibu lagi Pria berusia 35 tahun itu berlari kedalam rumah dan menemui Istrinya yang tertidur di atas ranjang mereka.

"Mata empat ," Seru Levi pelan. Hanji membuka matanya.

"Okaeri Levi,"

"Tadaima,"

"Nee aku punya kabar untukmu..."Hanji menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kasur, ia berseru dengan lantang, kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari manik coklat miliknya.

"Kita akan punya Bayi !"

Levi hanya diam, Hanji memiringkan kepalanya"Ada apa ? Kau tidak senang ya?"

"Baka ! Kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali , aku mengkhawatirkanmu,"Levi menarik hanji dalam pelukan nya. Seandainya Levi tau lebih awal jika Istrinya ini sedang mengandung Ackerman junior mereka , ia mungkin tidak akan meninggalkan hanji bahkan untuk satu jam sekalipun.

"Usia kandunganya menginjak 4 bulan," Rico dan Erwin muncul tiba-tiba. Levi melepaskan sejenak pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa kemari?"

"Bukan suatu kebetulan, Aku dan Rico memang sengaja ingin mengunjungi kalian , ketika sampai disini kami mendengar Hanji yang sedang muntah dikamar mandi,"

"Aku berhutang pada kalian,"

Erwin merangkul bahu Levi."Itulah gunanya teman, setelah ini jangan tinggalkan Hanji sendiri lagi, kau tau dia wanita yang ceroboh,"

"Itu pasti,"

"Ne Levi kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah,"

Levi merasa sangat bahagia, untuk pertama kalinya hatinya merasa kelewat senang dan untuk pertama kali nya juga bibirnya tak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Hanji yang melihat hal itu ikut tersenyum sekaligus terharu.

"Ne Terimakasih Istriku yang semakin gendut,"

"Aku tidak gendut Leviii,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **You can certainly ,strive !**_

Levi menyetir mobil dengan perasaan kalut, disebelah tempat duduknya, Hanji dengan perut besarnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Pagi hari yang cerah ketika Hanji dan Levi sarapan bersama tiba-tiba saja Hanji mengaduh kesakitan, menurut apa yang dikatan Rico ini adalah saat-saat dimana si kecil Ackerman akan lahir kedunia.

Levi yang hanya memakai kaos oblongan dan celana training bergegas mengambil dompet dan kunci mobil lalu menggendong Hanji masuk kedalam mobil dan sesegera mungkin untuk sampai kerumah sakit.

Seperti sekarang , macetnya lalu lintas dan jauh nya rumah sakit mempersulit situasi, keringat bercucuran dipelipis Levi, ia menoleh dan mendapati Hanji yang mengaduh kesakitan sampai hendak menangis, membuat Levi juga ingin menangis.

"Sabar Mata empat kesayanganku, sebentar lagi,"

"Nhhh Sakit Levi, A-ackerman kecil kita nhh akan keluar,"

"Bertahanlah Hanji , demi kita dan sikecil Ackerman ,"

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Hanji dibawa masuk keruangan UGD dan langsung diberi penanganan, Levi diminta untuk berada disamping Hanji saat proses persalinan, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin, ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah kesakitan Hanji.

"Akhhh Levi!"

Dalam situasi begini, Levi ingin sekali menggantikan Posisi Hanji, ia tidak mampu untuk melihat Hanji tersiksa seperti ini.

"Kau harus berjuang Mata empat, Sikecil Ackerman ingin melihat ibu dan Ayahnya, aku yakin kau bisa,"

Hanji mengerang kesakitan, genggaman tanganya pada tangan Levi semakin kencang, instruksi dokter yang membantunya melahirkan pun hampir kewalahan, bibir Levi tak henti-hentinya menyemangati Hanji.

Tak butuh waktu lama , saat dorongan Terakhir , suara halus tangisan bayi terdengar, disusul desahan lega dari Hanji, Levi terdiam dalam beberapa saat, Ia bahagia mendengar suara malaikat kecil itu, namun Hanji memejamkan matanya, Levi dengan pelan menepuk pipinya.

"Hei _Baka_ _Megane_ , jangan tertidur itu tidak lucu !"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei bangun , Ackerman Kecil ingin melihat wajah ibunya," masih sama, tidak ada jawaban.

"Hanji !" Suara Levi semakin meninggi.

"Aku sedang istirahat baka ! Aku tidak mati,"Hanji berseru dengan kencang, Levi mendecih, hatinya kembali lega.

"Pasangan Ackerman , Bayi kalian sehat, ia berjenis kelamin laki-laki,"

Mahluk kecil yang dibungkus kain itu diserahkan pada Hanji, Dokter itu tersenyum pada keduanya dan memberikan waktu untuk Levi dan Hanji berkenalan dengan Putra mereka.

"Levi, dia mirip sepertimu," Hanji meneteskan air matanya, menatap wajah tampan si malaikat kecil yang ia timang.

Levi memperhatikan dengan seksama, benar bayi itu mirip dengannya, hidung, bentuk mulut, warna kulit yang mirip sepertinya, rambut-rambut halus berwarna campuran hitam dan coklat terang pun terlihat, kelak anak ini akan menjadi pria tampan.

"Kau ingin menggendongnya?" Hanji menyerahkan i Kecil Ackerman kepada Levi.

"A-aku belum punya pengalaman,"

"Pakai Nalurimu,"

Dengan pelan Levi mencoba menimang malaikat rapuh tersebut, sangat pelan.

Sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti hati Levi, kehangatan yang bisa membuat Levi meneteskan air mata yang hampir tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun.

"Aku menyanyangimu Hanji ..."Levi terenyuh apalagi ketika Si malaikat kecil membuka matanya dan menampakan Iris yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"...Aku akan menamainya Erich yang berarti Kuat, Ia akan menjadi seseorang yang kuat untuk melindungi Ayah dan ibunya,"

"Erich Ackerman, Nama yang indah,"

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Hanji, terimakasih telah melahirkan Erich,"

"Ya Levi,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A lost**_

Levi dan Hanji mendengar kabar ini dua bulan setelah kelahiran Erich.

Duka mendalam menyelimuti keduanya, Levi mengelus punggung Istrinya yang menangis kencang sambil menggendong sikecil Erich.

Erwin Smith meninggal dunia disebabkan kecelakaan tunggal.

Padahal baru minggu kemarin mereka merayakan pesta pernikahan Erwin dan Rico, sekaligus memperkenalkan Erich pada mereka.

Dan sekarang Erwin telah lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka.

Hanji menangis , sementara Rico tak sadarkan diri begitu melihat jasad Erwin dibawa kerumah.

Levi tidak suka ini

Dirinya juga sedih, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Hanji semakin larut dalam kesedihan.

Erwin seorang sahabat sekaligus kakak baginya, ia takkan pernah melupakan Erwin.

Orang yang dulu berusaha ia lampaui.

Selamat tinggal Erwin.

.

.

.

 _ **A better life**_

"Mulai sekarang tidak ada kata bermain di 'halaman belakang' untukmu Erich,"

"Maafkan Aku bu,"

Hanji tidak marah, ia hanya khawatir berlebihan, Putranya satu ini entah mengapa memiliki ketertarikan begitu kuat pada sesuatu yang terkubur didalam tanah, ia bermain dibelakang rumah dan menggali lahan-lahan kosong dengan mainan-mainanya yang berujung runcing, sampai matahari hampir tenggelam baru ia akan menghentikan permainanya itu.

"Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya?"

"Aku mencari Zurd ibu, buku ini bilang Zurd ada didalam inti bumi, dan aku ingin sekali menemukannya,"Erich menunjukan buku yang ia pegang.

"Zurd itu hanya dongeng Erich, Ibu suka kau banyak membaca tapi tidak dengan buku-buku fantasi ini," Ujar Hanji seraya menunjuk tumpukan buku-buku yang selalu dibaca Erich.

"Aku yakin mereka semua nyata bu, dari semua yang ku tau sangat berkaitan dengan apa yang ada didunia ini, itu bukan fantasiku Ibu," Mata Rich yang bulat berkaca-kaca dari luar ia sangat mirip Levi yang sedang memelas , Namun sifat dan keingintahuan nya benar-benar mirip padanya.

Oh tuhan, Bocah berusia 10 tahun ini benar-benar keras kepala dan menyusahkan.

"Mirip sekali denganmu, _Megane_ !" Levi dari kejauhan berujar, Hanji ingin berteriak , bukannya membantu Suaminya ini malah mempersulit masalah.

"Tidak ada makan malam untuk kalian hari ini !"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Time and Love**_

Wanita tua itu duduk dikurdi goyang dengan tangan yang sibuk beradu dengan jarum dan benang, wanita itu bersenandung halus sambil memaju mundurkan tubuh ringkihnya.

"Levi?"

Seseorang mengalungkan syal dari belakang, itu pasti suaminya.

"Hei Tua, sedang apa kau?"

"Kau juga tua Levi ,"

Levi duduk di kursi sebelah Hanji, ia menatap ke depan , matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

"Erich besok akan berkunjung kemari, bersama sarah dan si Kembar Laura dan Edwin tentunya,"

"Ah cucuku yang mirip Boneka , aku sangat merindukan mereka,"Rajutan yang setegah jadi diletakan dinakas, ia memegang tangan Levi yang berada di lengan kursi, kacamata nya melorot hingga kehidung.

"Kita sudah tua ya Levi, tapi kau tetap tampan seperti masa mudamu,"

"Kau juga sangat hyper seperti masa mudamu, tak sadarkah jika kau bisa aja mencederai tulangmu yang hampir keropos itu,"

Hanji tertawa ringan, masa tua nya dan Levi mungkin tidak akan lama lagi, cucu mereka sudah bertambah besar, pun usia mereka akan semakin menua, tapi Hanji percaya Cinta Levi pada nya tidak akan pernah menua.

"Hanji,"

"Ya?"

"Segala yang kau berikan dihidupku..."Levi memejamkan mata senjanya, rambut Ebony nya yang memutih terhembus angin sore di balkon saat itu.

"...Apakah aku sudah membalasnya?"

"Levi dengan kau mencintaiku selamanya dan anak cucu kita, aku pun sudah bahagia, aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, kau mampu untuk terus bersamaku hingga sampai pada masa ini, selama ini," Hanji mengusap air mata yang kembali mengalir.

"Kau anugerah terindah dari tuhan untukku,"

"Kau juga,"

"Jika ada dunia lagi selain di dunia ini, aku hanya ingin bersamamu Hanji, dimanapun itu aku hanya ingin bersamamu,"

Levi menggenggam tangan keriput Hanji, ia memajukan badanya untuk mengecup pelan bibir kering Hanji, untuk mengatakan seberapa besar cintanya pada Hanji.

Itu bukanlah ciuman mereka yang pertama, tapi ciuman pertama mereka dihari ini.

Diatas mereka langit berwarna sangat indah, lembayung.

Hanji bangkit dari duduknya, ia mendekati Levi dan duduk dipangkuannya, menyandarkan kepala nya pada dada Levi, seperti ini, ia ingin seperti ini selamanya.

Bayangan imajiner Levi dan Hanji diposisi seperti itu saat mereka masih muda terlintas.

Levi yang tampan dengan rambut Ebony hitam berkilau serta wajah menawannya dan Hanji yang cantik dengan mata bulatnya tanpa kacamata.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat, menciptakan rangkaian kehidupan manis yang dijalani dua insan yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama ini, sedih susah dijalani bersama,. Kisah mereka berakhir dengan indah.

.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Akhirnya selesai Fyuhhhh fic ini untuk menggambarkan rasa cintaku pada Levi-eh bukan! Maksudku untuk LEVIHAN YEE

Maaf mengandung Spoiler , sedihh denger kabar dari temen yang baca manganya,

Dengan ini semoga Pair Levihan dicanonin amiin

Tolong review nya yaa ane sangat butuh koment dari kalian

Makasih telah membaca

Salam Sejuta Romance


End file.
